User blog:AcetheDragoness12/Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War With a Buddy Monster from Future Card Buddyfight
Well I Love Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War well i love it well Tale of Jugdral Holy Bloodline With World of Buddyfight Forseti-Ancient World Legend World and Magic World Naga-Dragon World Magic World and Ancient World Baldo-Dungeon World and Dragon World Noba-Dragon World and Dungeon World Dain-Dragon World and Danger World Odo-Katana World and Dungeon World Hezul-Dungeon World Dragon World Ancient World Legend World and Danger World Tordo-Magic World Fala-Magic World and Danger World Neir-Danger World and Dungeon World Blagi-Magic World and Dungeon World Ulir-Ancient World and Dungeon World and Loptyr-Ancient World Darkness Dragon World and Danger World Location of Jugdral with World of Buddyfight Grannvale-Armordragon and Adventurer Belhalla-Dragon Lord Wizard and Armordragon Chalphy-Armordragon Hero and Adventurer Agustria-Dragon Knight Dragon Lord Adventurer Hero Wydal Sarkal and Armorknight Jungby-Adventurer Dragon Lord and Armordragon Velthomer-Armorknight Duel Dragon and Wizard Freege-Wizard and Armorknight Dozel-Armordragon Armorknight Adventurer and Duel Dragon Edda-Wizard and Adventurer Isaach-Ninja and Adventurer Tirnanog-Ninja Armordragon and Adventurer Verdane-Duel Dragon Dungeon Enemy and Wild Dragon Silesse-Wizard Dragon Lord Wydar Sarkal and Wild Dragon Manster-Adventurer Armordragon and Armorknight Leonster-Adventurer and Armorknight Thracia-Dragon Knight and Armorknight Miletos-Wizard Wild Dragon and Dragon Lord Yied Desert (Loptyrian)-Wild Dragon Dragon Lord Wizard Duel Dragon Dungeon Enemy (Demon Lord) 72 Pillars Death Black Dragon and Armorknight First Generation------- Sigurd Buddy-Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna Noish Buddy-Blade Wing Dragon Alec Buddy-Zantetsunodachi Dragon Arden Buddy-Bronze Shield Dragon Azel Buddy-Fire Starter, Ganzack Quan Buddy-Rising Flare Dragon Ethlyn Buddy-Sage, Kuguru Eldigan Buddy-Dragon Knight, Richard Raquesis Buddy-Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond Deirdre Buddy- Fortune Dragon, Forbolka Ayra Buddy-Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji Jamke Buddy-Silver Dragon, Adelaide Holyn Buddy-Brave, Drum Lex Buddy-Axe Dragon, Dorcas Finn Buddy-Pile Bunker Dragon Dew Buddy-Scout, Criticizing Kirwa Aideen Buddy-Healing Hand of Wind, Lispel Briggid Buddy-Finisher Bow, Leraje Sylvia Buddy-Dance Magician, Albrecht Midayle Buddy-Craftsman, Baku Tiltyu Buddy-Mage Disciple, Rody Beowulf Buddy-Thousand Rapier Dragon Claude Buddy-Actor Knight High Priestess and/or Actor Knight High Priest Ferry Buddy-Soaring Dragon, Sylphide Lewyn Buddy-Wind Fairy Dragon, Sufa Langobalt Buddy-Fighting Dragon, Demongodol Andorey Buddy-Thunder Spaltis Reptor Buddy-Magician of Glass, Will Glassart Manfroy Buddy-Armorknight Wizard Travant Buddy-Dragon Knight, Hannibal Batou Buddy-Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant Gandolf Buddy-Vitesse, Purple Diamond Dragon Kinbois Buddy-Bloodwind Dragon, Elyrseagar Chagall Buddy-Armorknight Minotaur Mahnya Buddy-Lord of the Forest, Zlatorog Sandima Buddy-Liar, Fullfool Vylon Buddy-Dragon Knight, Liechtenauer Azmur Buddy-Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastor Kurth Buddy-Magic of Light, Licht Arvis Buddy-Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch Second Generation------ Seliph Buddy-Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon Larcei Buddy-Wandering Ninja, Tobikato (Radney Buddy-Brave of the Sun, Gao) Ulster Buddy-Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser (Roddlevan Buddy-Legendary Brave, Tasuku) Delmud Buddy-Armorknight Black Drake (Tristan Buddy-Knight of the Round, King Arthur) Lester Buddy-Bluechase Dragon, Garg (Dimma Buddy-Dense Forest Dragon) Lana Buddy-Dragowizard, Qinus Axia (Mana Buddy-Gorgon 3 Sisters, Medusa) Oifey Buddy-Dragon Knight, Nobunaga Julia Buddy-Golden Dragon, Abend Fee Buddy-Ice Dragon, Knoke-isle (Femina Buddy-Divine Stallion, Pegasus) Arthur Buddy-Herb Magician, Soichiro Tenjiku (Amid Buddy-Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki) Johan Buddy-Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon Johalva Buddy-Axe Dragon, Dorcas Danan Buddy-Armorknight Demon Shanan Buddy-Flash Strike, Yamaihebi Patty Buddy-Scout, Criticizing Kirwa (Daisy Buddy-Master Thief, Strohl Bird) Leif Buddy-Psychic Knife Dragon Finn Buddy-Pile Bunker Dragon Nanna Buddy-Ice Fairy Dragon, Garbolette (Janne Buddy-Valkyrie, Assault Cara) Ares Buddy-Armorknight Griffin Leen Buddy-Dancing Magician, Tetsuya and/or Blade Chakram Dragon (Laylea Buddy-Blade Chakram Dragon) Tinny Buddy-Preacher of Beauty, Gremory (Linda Buddy-Mage Disciple, Rody) Faval Buddy-Protector of Friendship, Barbados or/and Windwrath Dragon (Asaello-Blue Sky Knight Leader, Crimson Arrow Dragon) Ced Buddy-Feather Dragon, Talwar (Hawk Buddy-Ice Blade, Joker) Altena Buddy-Dragon Knight, Gilles de Rais Hannibal Buddy-Armorknight Red Dragon Corpul Buddy-Monk of Bread Deity, Prios (Sharlow Buddy-Enchant Wand Dragon) Ishtore Buddy-Black Demon Swordman, Jace Aldis Blume Buddy-Barriermaster, Shadowflash Ishtar Buddy-Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator Travant Buddy-Dragon Knight, Hannibal Arion Buddy-Dragon Knight, Vald Dracula Hilda Buddy-Actor Knights the Magician Manfroy Buddy-Armorknight Wizard Burian Buddy-Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan Scopio Buddy-Guardian Dragon of Ruin, Meteor Rain Arivs Buddy-Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch Lewyn Buddy-Wind Fairy Dragon, Sufa Julius Buddy-Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica or/and Purgatory Knight Leader Demios Sword Dragon. '' '' '' Fire Emblem:Genealogy of the Holy War@Nintendo'' '' Buddyfight@Bushiroad'' Category:Blog posts